Misguided Alliances
by RiNolan
Summary: "That's what it takes to be a hero, a little gem of innocence inside you that makes you want to believe that there still exists a right and wrong, that decency will somehow triumph in the end" -Lise Hand. THIS IS AN OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N./ **

**This is a disclaimer. I do not own the rights to any of these characters (with the exception of Emma Foster) or this story line. All are the property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling! Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions! **

**Because I am in college, and working, I plan to update a new chapter twice a week. So expect something new every Tuesday and Friday morning. :) Thank you! Enjoy! **

Prologue:

I made my way through the train station, trolley stacked with suitcases, and Chess, my kitten, sitting on top. My mother followed.

"Mum, what if I can't make any friends?" It was the first time that I would be attending school away from home, and also, my first year attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"You will do fine, Emma," she said with a smile. She put a hand on my shoulder to stop me and then pointed to a brick pillar labeled nine and ten. "This is your platform."

I shook my head, looking at my boarding pass. "But this says platform nine and three quarters. Is there even such a thing?"

"Listen carefully," she said in a low voice. "You're going to walk at that wall, just between platforms nine and ten." When she saw me raise my eyebrows she smiled broadly. "Trust me, pet." I noticed tears in her eyes, and leaned forward to give her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, Mum." I leaned back and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I turned away and took a few steps toward the wall, turning one last time to wave goodbye. With a sigh, I jogged up to the wall, not stopping until… suddenly, I wasn't in King Cross Station. I was on an entirely different platform that was teaming with what I knew instantly to be other young wizards. Each with their own trolley covered in suitcases, and a large variation of pets.

I felt a jolt from behind me and instantly turned to see who had bumped into me. I met a pair of big blue eyes covered by glasses and shaggy black hair.

"I am so sorry," the boy said quickly. "I didn't see you there."

Giving him a broad smile I said, "It's alright. Hi, I'm Emma. Emma Foster."

He smiled back at me and held his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Harry," he said as I took his hand. "Harry Potter." I froze.

"You're-" I didn't seem to be able to form a coherent thought. Harry Potter? The boy who lived? "Wow." It was the best I could come up with.

"I've been getting that reaction a lot today." He laughed, but it was without humor.

"I'm sorry," I said after a moment. I picked up Chess, who had started to pat at my arm. "Would you like to sit with me?" I wouldn't blame him if he said no, after all, he probably had tons of friends.

"That would be great," he said happily. We made our way onto the train, and it wasn't long before we were moving along the tracks towards Hogwarts. Harry sat across from me, his owl just beside him.

"Harry," I said curiously. He looked up questionably. "What is your owl's name?"

"Oh, Hedwig." He was about to continue when a red headed boy opened the glass door to the car.

"Do you mind," he asked, slightly worried. "Everywhere else is full." I gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded.

"Not at all," Harry replied.

The boy came in and sat beside me. " I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley."

I took his hand. "I'm Emma Foster." He nodded in response and it was easy to see that he was trying to commit my name to memory. After a few seconds, he turned to Harry.

"Oh, Harry Potter."

Ron's eyes widened and for a few seconds he was speechless. "So.. Is it true that you have the…"

"The what," Harry asked, confused.

Ron glanced at me, then looked back at Harry. "The scar."

Harry laughed and pushed his hair out of the way. "Oh, yeah."

"Wow," Ron and I said in unison.

"Anything from the trolley," an older woman asked from just outside the car. She was pushing a large trolley fully stocked with snacks and sweets.

"No thanks," Ron said, pulling something out of his pocket. "I'm all set."

I put a hand on his shoulder and gave Harry a sad look.

"We'll take the lot," Harry exclaimed, pulling a hand full of galleons out of his pocket.

"Woah," Ron said with a huge grin.

Half an hour later the three of us sat laughing at Harry's reaction to Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"I just don't understand why earwax has to be a flavor," he said with a frown.

I let out a loud laugh. "Harry, I warned you before you ate it."

Ron nudged me with his elbow, giving me a big smile. "You also warned him the last ten times." We both laughed while Harry shook his head.

"Shut up," he said quietly, but I could tell that he was holding back a smile.

Suddenly a girl with brown frizzy hair came to the door to the car. She looked around the cabin for a moment and then frowned. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one."

We all shook our heads. "Well you all best be changing into your robes. I suspect we'll arriving soon." She started to turn and leave but stopped herself and looked at Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose, by the way. Did you know?" I giggled as she walked away while Ron scrubbed at his nose with his fingers.

"Something tells me that's the Granger girl," Ron said after a few seconds.

"Who," Harry and I asked at the same time.

"I heard from this kid Seamus that the girl is some genius or something. Brilliant apparently." Ron didn't seemed impress, in fact he seemed a little annoyed.

"Not your type, Weasley," I asked him jokingly. He smiled at me and shook his head.

As the train came to a stop Harry, Ron and I made our way onto the platform and outside. I held Chess close to my chest since it was starting to get colder.

"Harry," I said. "Can I ask you something? You too, Ron?"

"Of course," Harry said while Ron nodded.

"No matter what house we are assigned in, I want us to stay friends. Can we?"

Ron stepped forward and put an arm around my shoulder. "Of course we can. Right, Harry?"

Harry smiled at me and was about to respond when we were told to walk over to a dock of boats that would take us to the castle. Harry and Ron stepped onto a boat that didn't seem to have room for me. They were about to step out and follow me when I stopped them.

"Don't worry about it," I said quickly. "I'll find another boat." I turned away and ran into someone's chest.

I looked up immediately to apologize and froze. My eyes met a pair of extremely bright grey ones and platinum blonde hair. I couldn't think of anything but those eyes which seemed to draw me in, which sounded completely insane. For an instant, it seemed like this boy was locked in place the same way I was, but he quickly shook it off.

"Watch where you are walking, you filthy little mud-blood." He gave me a cold smile before walking past me with his friends. I however, stood there in shock until, Hagrid, the school's groundskeeper nudged me lightly into the nearest boat, which just happened to be with the blonde boy and his friends.

I turned away from them, hugging Chess a little closer and petting his head. That boy seemed really mean, and for no reason. He hadn't even given me a chance to apologize.

"Hey you," the boy said, calling my attention. I looked up at him, some of my black curls falling forward. "What is your name?" I couldn't tell if he was being nosy or polite, but he seemed genuinely curious.

"Emma," I said thickly, suddenly aware of the tears in my eyes. "Emma Foster."

He considered this for a few seconds before shrugging and turning back to his friends as if I didn't exist.

And that was what started everything.

**~Chapter 1~**

I made my way to the breakfast hall, not completely focused on my path since I had walked it hundreds of times before. This was my fourth year at Hogwarts and something told me that my friends, Harry, Ron and Hermione were going to find a way to make it another exciting one.

It had actually always baffled me how they always seemed to find a way to put our lives in peril. Not that I wasn't eager to help. I couldn't say that I had a boring childhood.

Someone, or rather, two someones fell into step beside me and I looked up to find Fred and George Weasley. I smiled at them as Fred swung an arm around my shoulder. These boys were like the older brothers I had always wanted as a kid.

"Good morning, Foster," George said with a sly smile.

"Good morning, George." I wrapped an arm around Fred's waist and looked up at him. "And what can I do for you boys today? And please tell me you're not out causing trouble without me."

"We have a surprise for you," Fred said, tapping my nose with one of his long fingers.

I laughed. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

George answered me. "We overhead Dumbledore talking to Snape last night while we just happened to be walking through the north corridor." I knew that he meant that he and Fred had been sneaking around after hours, it wasn't anything new for them. "And we just happened to hear him tell Snape-"

"That this year's TriWizard Tournament would be held here at Hogwarts," Fred finished.

They both looked down at me triumphantly. This was a surprise. "But would that mean-"

"That they're allowing students to enter," George said with a devilish grin. "Yeah."

"Well I hope that the two of you don't plan on entering. No offense, but I prefer not to lose any friends this year. Don't you remember what happened at the Quidditch World Cup? If Harry is right, and I suspect that he is, then You Know Who is back. And I have no doubt that he will try and pull something this year. He's never failed to before."

The boys thought about that as we walked into the breakfast hall and over to the Gryffindor table. As I sat down next to Harry, I looked up and caught Cedric Diggory's eyes at the Hufflepuff table. I gave him a smile and waved.

"Good morning, Emma," Harry said, giving my shoulders a squeeze. Over the years, I come to think of Harry as an older brother. Especially because he acted over protective with me.

"Good morning, Harry," I said with a smile. I leaned over and gave him an exaggerated kiss on the cheek while laughing.

"You're in a good mood this morning." He sounded extremely amused and a little flustered.

I hadn't pulled away yet, so I leaned a little closer. "I need to tell you something, Harry," I whispered.

He leaned away from me and gave me a serious look. "What is it?"

Suddenly, Dumbledore stood and walked up to the podium at the head of the room. "Quiet," he called, getting everyone's attention. "I have an announcement."

I looked down at my hands. I already had a feeling what his announcement could be, and to be honest, I didn't want to hear it. Harry removed his arm from my shoulders and turned towards where the headmaster stood. I however, didn't turn. Instead, I focused all of my attention on studying the room.

My eyes made their way to the back wall when I felt someone watching me and instantly, my eyes went to the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy.

I met his stare curiously and he didn't look away. This sort of thing was actually pretty common. I would often find Draco watching me in classes, or in the corridors. It was never a glare, which he seemed to give everyone else and usually gave me, but more of a smirk. Even I had to admit that it was attractive. But I could never understand the meaning behind it.

We never really talked, Draco and I. Unless you counted the times we saw each other in the halls and he would knock my books out of my arms or purposely bump into me and then insult me. I never really let it bother me because I knew that he treated everyone that way.

He looked away suddenly and I immediately knew why. Almost every one of the boys in the room was suddenly groaning and yelling objections at Dumbledore. Though I couldn't understand why.

Hermione must have seen my confused expression because she leaned forward over the table so that I could hear her. "Dumbledore put an age restriction on the tournament."

I looked at Fred and George who were practically shouting at this point. "Good," I told her seriously.

Today was the first day of classes, and I was determined not to miss any of them this year. I saw Hermione just ahead of me and skipped to catch up with her.

"What class do you have now," I asked her.

She looked at her schedule and then back at me. "Divination." She rolled her eyes but otherwise kept walking. I knew that she thought that class was a joke.

"Me too," I said with a smile. "I wonder what we will be learning this year-" I was interrupted when someone ran into me, causing me to drop my books.

I heard a familiar laugh and pictured Draco's signature smirk as I leaned down to pick them up.

"Watch it, Foster," he said in a cold voice, and I felt myself frown. I didn't look up.

"You better watch yourself, Malfoy," Hermione said, stepping towards him.

"What are you going to do about it, mud-blood? Throw one of your books at me?" He and his friends started laughing, though it wasn't very funny.

I stood up and looked directly at Draco, waiting for him to meet my eyes. "Draco," I said quietly. His expression softened slightly.

"Emma, Hermione," I heard Harry call from down the corridor. He was running toward us. " We're going to be late." He came up next to me and put a hand around my waist, trying to pull me forward. "Let's go."

Draco glanced at where Harry's hand rested and he immediately started to glare at him. "Well well," he said to his friends. "It looks like Foster has herself a boyfriend. Tell me, what's it like on the arm of the famous Harry Potter."

I sighed. "Get over yourself, Draco."

He gave me an amused, but slightly hurt look. I'm not sure the others caught it, but I certainly had. "Does he make you feel special, or are you just using him to boost your own reputation?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry shouted, letting go of me and stepping forward. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Harry, it's fine." I grabbed his arm, but he shook me off quickly.

"It's not fine, Emma. He needs to stop thinking that he can treat everyone like they are beneath him." He only glanced at me once.

"Speak for yourself, Potter." Draco was becoming angry very quickly, and I was sure that he wasn't one to exercise restraint.

I grabbed Harry's arm again but this time pulled on him roughly. "Let's go, Harry."

"Harry," Hermione said. From her expression, I could tell that she was worried about a fight breaking out. "Emma is right. We need to go."

After a few seconds Harry finally nodded and turned to follow us.

We made it to class and I realized something suddenly. "Hermione," I said in a worried tone. She looked at me curiously. "Ron is sick today and isn't coming to his classes." She seemed to see where my train of thought was going and nodded.

"I'll sit with Harry," she said quickly, leading him over to an empty table.

Everyone else had already arrived which left the only empty seat in the class beside Draco. He gave me a sideways glance as I sat down but didn't say anything.

Professor Trelawney called the attention of the class. "Listen here, children. Today we will be discussing the use of stars to see the future. I have left a book of astral maps on each of the tables so I ask that you partner up with your neighbor and answer these questions I have written on the board." She adjusted her thick glasses on her nose and pushed some of her bushy curls away from her face. I couldn't help but smile. I had also liked her as a professor.

She dismissed us to do our work and I automatically turned myself toward Draco and opened up the text book. It looked like a list of basic star formations. I took out some parchment and a quill from my bag and started to write out the questions. I could feel Draco watching me, and I could also tell that he knew I did.

"Is something wrong, Draco," I asked him earnestly, glancing at him before looking back down at the book.

"Yes," he said quietly. I could have sworn I heard pain in his voice, but I was probably just hearing things. "Why do you associate with that Potter, and the rest of that pathetic lot?"

I sighed and laid the quill on the table. "Because, Draco, they are my friends. They've always been there for me." His eyes narrowed slightly and I could tell that he was trying to process what I was saying. I didn't want to push him, but I felt the need to ask," why are you friends with Crabbe and Goyle? Or better yet, why are you dating Pansy Parkinson?" I didn't mean it to sound rude, and I made sure that my tone was nothing but curious.

He smiled to himself, and it was one of those genuine smiles that he so rarely gave. I liked it. "I wouldn't exactly call Crabbe and Goyle my friends. They're more like workers really. Or at least, that's the easiest way I can think of to describe them. And Pansy…" He paused for a minute and looked at me, judging my expression. "She wanted a relationship and I couldn't have cared less."

I let myself process that for a minute and answered the first two questions from the board before I spoke again. "So you love her then?" They had been together for well over a year now. It was highly possible that he did love her.

He actually laughed. "You're kidding right," he asked incredulously.

I smiled and looked back down again. "I guess I am."

After a minute I noticed Crabbe across the room waving his arm at Draco. I kept my eyes down but watched them from my peripheral. Draco looked up and saw Crabbe who immediately started to make gestures toward me, but Draco just shrugged and looked down at the text book.

For that rest of the class period, he didn't say anything, not that we had a whole lot to talk about. And when we were dismissed, I began to pack up my parchment and quills.

"Malfoy," Crabbe called, coming over to our table. Draco had just stood up. "What are you doing sitting over hear." I saw him give me a dirty look, which I ignored. "Don't the mud-bloods usually sit together," he asked, pointing between me and Hermione who was still taking notes. I felt my temper flare. I hated when they talked about my friends that way.

I don't know why I expected him to say anything to defend Hermione, but I felt slightly disappointed when all Draco said was, "usually." He and Crabbe walked off after that.

Harry came up to me on his way out. "I'm sorry you had to work with Malfoy. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"It wasn't so bad," I said after a few seconds. Hermione caught up to us then. "Besides, we hardly talked."

Hermione sighed. "Just stay as far away from him as you can. Malfoy is nothing but trouble."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N./**

**This is a disclaimer. I do not own the rights to any of these characters (with the exception of Emma Foster) or this story line. All are the property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling! Please feel free to leave comments or suggestions!**

**Because I am in college, and working, I plan to update a new chapter twice a week. So expect something new every Tuesday and Friday morning. :) Thank you! Enjoy!**

**I decided to post the second chapter early because I had an extra little note to add. I don't mind the negative reviews, just please wait to see where the story is going before saying something. Thank you!**

**~Chapter 2~**

After class we had a thirty minute break in order to go back to our rooms and collect our textbooks.

I made it to class a few minutes early and noticed Cedric sitting alone at one of the front tables. Since he wasn't a fourth year, he must have been in the class volunteering. Sometimes the older years did. I smiled, walking up to him.

"Hey, Cedric," I said brightly. "Mind if I sit with you?"

He gave me one of his signature grins. "Not at all, Emma. Where's Potter?" I gave him a confused look and he laughed. "Don't tell me you haven't heard the rumors yet?" I sat down, shaking my head. "Well, apparently, I heard from some first year that you and Harry have this whole secret romance going on."

I gave him an incredulous look. "What are you talking about? Me and Harry? That would be like Ginny dating Ron."

He started laughing loudly. "That's what I thought too. Besides," he gave me a devilish grin. "I know you have your eyes on someone else." I raised an eyebrow, but didn't get a chance to ask him any questions because Professor Moody walked in.

I had never really enjoyed Defense Against the Dark Arts, and something about Mad Eye made me that much more uncomfortable. After another minute, all of the straggling students arrived and Moody began his lecture.

"The name is Alastor Moody. Ex auror, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, the end, goodbye. Any questions?" No one said anything so he continued. "When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. We're going to discuss the three unforgivable spells," he said hastily. I couldn't help but let my eyes slide over to wear Neville sat. Everyone knew what had happened to is parents, knew that they had been tortured to insanity. This wouldn't be good. "The Ministry doesn't want you to know about them but I think it's best you're all prepared. Weasley," he barked out suddenly. Ron almost jumped out of his seat. "Can you give me the name of one of the three unforgivable spells?"

Ron swallowed loudly before clearing his throat and saying, "the Imperious Curse."

Mad Eye nodded. "Yes. Your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief. Perhaps this will show you why." He turned from Ron and went to the large desk at the front of the room. There was a glass vase on it, and inside a large spider. He stuck is hand inside and picked up the creature. Pointing his wand at it, he said, "Imperio." The spider began to levitate, and for a few minutes, Moody enjoyed moving it about the room and scaring most of the students. "Scores of witches and wizards claimed that they only did the bidding of You-Know-Who under the influence of the Imperious Curse. Here's the run: how do you sort out the liars?"

Finally he stopped in front of Neville. "Can you give me another curse, Longbottom?"

I felt my hands ball into fists under the desk. This was horrible. I could tell by Hermione and Harry's expressions that they thought so too.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Neville said with a pained look, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Correct! Correct!" Mad Eye promptly turned his wand on the spider in his hand. "Crucio."

I didn't know that spiders could scream, not until now that is. I covered my ears, my eyes stinging with tears. Neville looked like he wanted to run from the room, Harry looked angry and Hermione looked absolutely horrified. And the worst part was that it wasn't stopping.

"Stop it," Hermione shouted at last. "Can't you see it's bothering him!"

Mad Eye gave Neville a glance and immediately dropped his wand. He cleared his throat before taking a few steps toward Hermione. "And can you give me the last unforgivable spell, Miss Granger?" She shook her head furiously.

"The Killing Curse," I said quietly, not looking up. I didn't have to in order to know what he was about to do.

"Avada Kedavra," he said loudly. I still didn't look up. I imagined the spider, dead, in his hand. "The Killing Curse. Fatal to any witch or wizard unfortunate enough to befall it. None have survived it before. None, but one. One person who was able to survive it. And he's sitting in this room."

Everyone turned to look at Harry. Of course, we all knew the story, and the reason behind Harry's survival seemed to be the mystery of the century.

There was a heavy silence for the better part of a minute before Mad Eye excused us.

It was time for lunch, but after what we just saw, none of us were very hungry. Harry, Hermione and I decided to go back to our common room where we met up with Ron.

"It was totally barbaric," Hermione fumed.

I sat in one of the chairs next to the fire place. "Worse than that. You should have seen Neville's face." I flinched as I remembered it.

"How can the ministry allow a professor to teach something like that," Ron asked seriously.

"They don't," Harry answered him. "Mad Eye even said so himself. The Ministry doesn't want us knowing anything about the dark arts, but he felt it necessary to… inform us."

"I never want to see anything like that again," I said quietly. "Could you imagine any of that being done to a person?"

Hermione shook her head, trying to clear the images that I'm sure she was seeing. "I don't want to talk about." I quickly agreed with her.

Turning to Harry I asked, "Isn't tonight the night that Dumbledore said the Goblet of Fire would be set out?"

Ron nodded. " It is. Though I think it's a little over board for him to put that age line around it."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Be lucky that he did," I said leaning back. "Fred and George can't get into any trouble."

"Something tells me that they aren't going to let an age line stop them." I frowned at this. I couldn't stand the thought of any of my friends being in the tournament. Often, students got hurt, and on the rare occasion even killed.

"I'm sure that they won't be able to outsmart Dumbledore," Hermione said after a minute of thought. I hoped tat she was right.

"After class we should go watch the entries," Ron said excitedly.

"Well I think it'll start after dinner. Besides, I have some studying to do." Trust Hermione to find any excuse to study.

"You can study there," Harry said laughing.

After lunch I had Potions with Professor Snape, and I was more than a little disappointed when the only other students I knew in the class were Seamus and Neville and they were already sitting together. Not only that, but the only empty table was across the room from them.

"Oh great, " I heard a very familiar voice say behind me. I didn't bother to turn. "Not one person in this room I can tolerate to sit with." This time, I did turn.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "It's nice to see you too, Draco."

It was obvious from is expression that he hadn't seen me standing here, and he actually looked sorry. Though I know he'd never actually say so. "Didn't see you there, Foster."

I scoffed. "Obviously, not."

"Foster, Malfoy," Professor Snape called from the front of the front of the room. "Please find seats."

I sighed heavily. For the second time today, I'd have to sit with Draco. It's not that I really minded it. But I knew that he wasn't too overly excited about having to sit with me. But nonetheless, we both made our way to only empty table in the room and sat down.

"I thought we might start off the year with something easy," Snape announced. He walked over a cauldron at the front of the room which was already bubbling. "Love potions," he said simply. I felt myself stiffen slightly. "I want you to work with your partners to create a simple love potion. The instructions should be in your texts. The first group to finish shall receive two phials of liquid luck." There were excited murmurs and I expected that everyone would want to win the phials. "Get to it then," Snape said briefly.

I took my Potions handbook out of my book bag and started to flip through it, looking for the instructions to brew the love potion.

"I'm surprised you didn't find a seat with the other Gryffindors," Draco said after a minute.

"Yeah, well I'm not like you Slytherines," I said coolly " I don't choose my friends based on what house they were sorted into."

He gave me a serious look. "Then how do you choose your friends?" Did he even really care.

I didn't want to give him a witty comeback. He needed to understand. I sighed before speaking. "You asked me why I chose to associate with people like Harry and the Weasleys, and Hermione. For me, the answer is simple. They care. When it comes down to it, I'd rather have people that actually care about me than ones who only do things for me because they're scared of what will happen if they don't."

His eyebrows furrowed and he nodded. "That works, I suppose." It was almost comical how hard he was trying to be civilized.

"I'm sorry," I said, watching him as he placed a handful of cedar twigs into our cauldron. "But, why do you care? You seem to have plenty of people willing to be your friend."

Rather than answering me, he asked me another question. "So it is true?" He wouldn't look up from his work, and he seemed suddenly agitated.

"Is what true, Draco?"

He gave a half smile, almost to himself. "The rumors that have been going about you and Potter?"

I groaned. "Not you too!"

Draco gave me a smile. A real smile. "I'll take that as a no."

I smiled back at him. "Harry is more of the brotherly type. Besides, he has his eyes on someone else."

He laughed, and even to me it sounded mocking. "Please don't tell me it's the Weasley girl," he said in between breathes. When I didn't say anything, and just looked down at my book he laughed again. "Good god. I'd think even Potter would have standards."

I gave him a look that was a little less than friendly. "She's my friend too, Draco."

He immediately sobered up, clearing his throat. "Right then," he murmured.

I picked up two handfuls of rose petals and dropped them in our cauldron and used my wand to keep it stirring.

"What do you think about the tournament," I asked him. I secretly wondered if he had planned on entering before the age restriction was set.

"I couldn't really care less about it," he said honestly, and I had to admit that I was surprised. "I am interested though to see who enters."

"I heard that the other schools will be coming here too. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. I'm sure the boys are happy about that." It was common knowledge that the girls who attended Beauxbatons, an all girl school, were exceptionally beautiful.

"Not all of them," Draco mumbled. Though I was fairly certain I had imagined it. "Durmstrang should be interesting. Viktor Krum goes there."

I nodded. "Yeah, he does." I saw him frown from the corner of my eye. "Is it just me or does he seem a little thick?"

Draco started laughing loudly, and I looked at him, shocked. "And I thought I was the only one who noticed," he said. He sounded slightly relieved. I wonder why?

"I honestly don't understand the fascination," I said curiously. "He's a seeker. It isn't like he invented electricity or anything. Besides, loads of people are good at Quidditch."

He laughed again, only this time causing almost every pair of eyes to turn in our direction.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said coolly. "Perhaps you'd like to share what is so funny with the rest of your classmates?"

"No, sir," Draco said, cracking a smile. He waited for Snape to turn away before saying anything. "I think that this tournament will give us something to do." He gave me a sideways glance. "Not all of us go putting our lives in danger every chance we get."

I couldn't help but smile in response. He was right.

"See here," the professor called our attention. "Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Longbottom have done it!" I wondered how much of the assignment Seamus had actually done. Judging by the lack of an explosion, I doubted that he did much.

"I guess we don't have to finish this then," Draco said, closing his book.

"But we're almost finished," I protested. "Actually…" I leaned forward and inhaled over the cauldron, the smell of parchment and cedar trees instantly hitting my nose. "I think it's finished."

"I'll be the judge of that," he said with a smirk. He leaned over the cauldron just beside me, our arms brushing. I couldn't help but notice that he smelled like mint and vanilla. It was an intoxicating scent.

And that's when it happened. Suddenly the smell of parchment and cedar trees disappeared and was replaced with an overwhelming scent of mint and vanilla. It actually made me slightly dizzy.

I leaned away quickly and sat back in my chair. What was that about? Draco must have realized that something was odd because when he sat back down in his chair, he leaned away from me.

"I think that's all for today," Snape said briefly. "You are all excused."

Draco didn't hesitate to pick up his book and leave the class. I however, stayed behind until the other students had gone.

"Professor," I asked, walking to the front of the room. "I wonder if I might ask you something."

"Of course, Miss Foster." He looked at me expectantly.

"The Love Potion," I said hesitantly. "Is it true that it smells differently to each person who catches its scent?"

He nodded. "Yes. It is meant to attract and therefore changes to appeal to whoever is exposed to it."

"And what if the scent changes?"

His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. "How do you mean, Miss Foster?"

"Well what if you smell one thing, and then it suddenly changes?"

He considered this for moment before answering. "I suppose, it would mean that the person had a sudden attraction to the second scent. And it would have to be pretty strong to outweigh the first."

"What," I practically shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N./**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any characters or events (aside from Emma Foster). They are all the work of the brilliant J.K. Rowling. **

**I'd like to clarify something for you guys. Emma is in NO way based on me. I was she was. But I actually spent a LOT of time coming up with her personality and putting work into this story. She isn't a "Mary Sue". Thank you!**

**To make up for the fact that I haven't posted in about a week, I will be posting three chapters today! Enjoy!** **x**

Chapter 3

After Potions I couldn't focus on any of my other classes. There was no way I could be attracted to Draco. He was ignorant, and cruel, and enjoyed causing misery to others. Never mind how civil he had acted in class. We were just too different.

I felt a nudge on my ribcage and turned to look at Neville who was sitting beside me. It was the last class of the day, Transfiguration.

"Are you alright, Emma," he asked, his face full of concern.

I nodded. "Just distracted, I guess."

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I smiled to myself. "Thank you, Neville. Really, I appreciate it. But I don't think that I can talk about it."

He studied my expression for a couple of seconds before he replied. "I understand. If you ever want to talk about it, we can."

"Thanks, Neville." I reached forward and put my hand over his on the desk. " I'm so sorry for what happened in Moody's class earlier."

When he looked at me I could see the pain in his eye. "He had his reasons," he said quietly.

"None that justify what he did." I gave his hand a squeeze before lowing my own and returning to my work. It was only the first day and things were already looking interesting.

I couldn't help but notice that almost every fourth year I knew was in this class. Including Draco and his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson who sat together at the back of the room. I never liked Pansy. She had always been the type to start rumors and was never nice to anyone who wasn't from Slytherin.

Seamus sat with Dean Thomas just behind me. Harry and Ron were across from them and Lavender and Parvati across from Neville and I. Normally, I would have sat with Hermione at the front of the class, but I had been late and the seat had already been taken by Padma. I didn't really mind since that left me to sit with Neville. We got on well and I thought of him as a good friend.

The class passed quickly and uneventfully. When it was over, I decided to go to the courtyard before dinner. I didn't wait for the others to catch up to me, and to be honest, I was hoping that they wouldn't try. I just needed some time to myself.

I found an unoccupied tree and sat down. Sometimes I liked to come here and sketch. It was a good way for me to clear my head and think things through. But today, my thoughts were so jumbled, I couldn't even make sense of them.

Why had the love potion changed? Why Draco? Could it be that I was attracted to him? Why had he acted the way he had? He was so cruel when his friends were around, but then perfectly civil when they weren't. Why?

For the next two hours the questions circled in my head. And by the time it was time for me to go to dinner, none of them were answered. I decided that it would have to wait for another day.

When I made it to the dining hall I immediately noticed that it was buzzing with activity. Almost everyone was talking about either Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, and who they thought would enter their name into the goblet after dinner.

I sat down next to Hermione just as Dumbledore called the rooms attention.

"Quiet, please," he said, and the room instantly fell silent. "As you all know, this year we will be hosting the TriWizard Tournament. Now please help me in welcoming out friends from Beauxbatons Academy." He gestured toward the double doors at the back of the room and everyone turned just as they opened.

I felt my jaw drop when the girls walked into the dining hall and walked up to where Dumbledore stood. Actually, walked was the wrong word, it was more liked they danced to the front of the room. They were all exceptionally beautiful in their pale blue dresses and matching hats. Their hair perfectly pinned up.

I felt jealous suddenly. I had never thought of myself as pretty, and these girls made me sure that I wasn't. I looked over at Hermione who was giving them a bored look and I couldn't help but smile. The boys however, were watching them as if they were angels who would disappear suddenly. Every boy in the room held the same expression. All but one.

My eyes met Draco's and I noticed, that rather than watching the Beauxbatons girls, he had been watching me. I felt heat rise to my face and knew that I was blushing. I looked down quickly, refusing to look up again.

"And now," Dumbledore said loudly. "Durmstrang Academy." I heard gasps as, I assumed, Viktor Krum and the rest of the boys from Durmstrang walked in.

"There he is," Ron said excitedly. "Viktor Krum." I just rolled my eyes. How anyone could admire a single person so much, without knowing them was beyond me.

When I finally looked up I saw the students from both schools standing near the podium that Dumbledore stood at. "The goblet has been placed in the common hall. I must remind all those who plan on entering this tournament keep this in mind," he said, his eyes sweeping the crowd in front of him. "This tournament will test you, challenge you in ways that can drive you to do things you never thought you would before. The dangers are real. And you all must keep in mind that by entering your name, you face them, and even death."

He didn't say anything after that, but he didn't have to. We all understood him well enough.

After dinner, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I went to the common hall. It was a rather large room. Three of the walls were lined with benches, so that we could sit and watch the entries, and the goblet sat in the middle of the room. As I sat down next to Hermione I watched the goblet, the flames in its center burning blue.

It was easy to see the age line that Dumbledore had drawn around it, it burned the same blue as the flames.

The benches quickly filled with students, craning to get a good view, all murmuring about who they thought would enter.

I watched as student after student that I didn't know placed their name inside the goblet.

"Who do you think will enter from Durmstrang," Ron asked from behind me.

I turned to answer him. "Three guesses who. I'd actually be surprised if Viktor didn't enter."

"Look," Hermione said, nudging me with her elbow. I turned back around and followed her eyes, and froze.

Cedric stood beside the goblet, a slip of paper in his hand. I watched as he raised his arm and dropped it in the goblet, the flame flaring for a moment before going back down. Students all around me started clapping. I didn't.

He smiled triumphantly before walking out of the common hall. I was just about to speak to Hermione when the room became silent. When I looked back at the center of the room I knew why. Viktor Krum.

He walked brusquely up to the goblet and dropped his slip of paper in, pausing briefly to smile at… Hermione?

I felt myself grin. Hermione, however, was now blushing, and I couldn't help but poke her in the ribs.

"Shut up," she said, trying to hide a smile.

"I didn't say anything," I replied smugly. After a few seconds I continued. "Hey guys, I think I'm going to head to be-"

I was interrupted suddenly by Fred and George running into the room screaming and laughing, they each had a small vial in their hands. "We've done it," they announced in unison.

"Oh, no," Ron groaned from behind me and I felt a knot form in my stomach.

"Done what," Harry asked as they walked past us.

"We made an aging potion," they said.

"It isn't going to work," Hermione taunted, and I couldn't help but laugh. It sounded so odd coming from her.

"And why is that," Fred asked, glancing at me before looking back at Hermione.

"Dumbledore drew that age line himself."

"So," George asked her.

"So," she said impatiently. "Dumbledore isn't going to get outsmarted by something as dimwitted as an aging potion."

"Ah, but that's why it'll work," Fred said happily.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted," George finished.

I just shook my head and looked at Fred. "Give it a try then."

He and George both turned away from us and stepped up to the age line.

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George."

They both tipped their phials and drank the age potion, tossing them to the side and jumping over the age line in unison. The students around me cheered them on as Hermione and I only frowned.

Once they got up to the goblet they dropped their names in. I watched sadly as the flame rose and fell again. But suddenly, it sparked back up and exploded? No that wasn't the right word. Suddenly Fred and George were thrown across the room.

When they sat up, I immediately noticed that they had been transformed into old men.

"You said," Fred said angrily.

"No you said," George countered.

The two started fighting and everyone in the room broke out into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N./**

**I do not own Harry Potter... sadly. All characters and events (aside from Emma Foster and her life) are the property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 4

The next morning at breakfast I couldn't help but feel nervous. Cedric had put his name in the Goblet, and there was no part of me that wanted him to be chosen. I hoped desperately that some other student would be picked.

"Are you alright," Ron asked me, shaking me from my thoughts. I hadn't noticed that I had completely spaced out.

"Yeah, why?"

Harry gave me an odd look. "You've been out of it all morning. And last night."

Hermione reach across the table to rest her hand on mine. "I'm sure he won't be chosen," she said quietly. I was grateful for it.

I gave her a smile. "Thanks," I said before looking back at Harry and Ron. "I'm fine, I promise. I'm just worried about Cedric." They nodded sympathetically before returning to their food.

I didn't want to over think this if I didn't have to, so instead I turned to Harry. "Hey, Harry. When was the last time you talked to Sirius," I whispered so that only he could hear me.

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Not in a while actually. The ministry has been intercepting too many owls for me to risk sending Hedwig out."

I nodded to myself and was just about to suggest he use Ron's owl for the time being when Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat and called our attention. The room fell silent instantly.

"The time has come that we announce the champions of the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore stated. "Keep in mind that once you are chosen, you stand alone. Trust me when I say that the tests that you will encounter are not for the faint hearted." He turned to the goblet which stood just behind him.

The blue flames flickered red and rose, a slip of paper suddenly appearing and falling into the headmaster's waiting hand. He unfolded it before turning back towards us. "The Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum." The room erupted into applause as Viktor stood and walked to the front of the room and stood just beside Dumbledore.

"And now," he continued, the flames sparking once more, another paper falling into Dumbledore's hand. "The Beauxbaton's champion, Fleur DeLacoure." The room applauded once more as Fleur stood and joined the other two at the head of the room.

"Finally, the Hogwarts champion." I watched the flames rise, and a slip of paper fall slowly. Dumbledore grabbed it quickly and unfolded it. "Cedric Diggory."

I felt dizzy suddenly as I watched Cedric stand triumphantly and walk forward. I couldn't hear the applause, but I could see the excited expressions and whispering among the other students.

I heard a loud gasp and brought myself back to the present. Dumbledore stood holding… another slip of paper? But that couldn't be right. Three schools, three champions.

Hermione looked at me and I felt my stomach turn. This was going to be bad.

Dumbledore whispered something and then suddenly turned towards the Gryffindor table. "Harry Potter," he said louder.

Harry sank into his seat slightly, avoiding the growing number of stares he was attracting.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore shouted angrily.

When he didn't move Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. "Harry, move."

I shot her a glare but she only gave me a worried glance before turning to watch Harry walk up to Dumbledore and then disappear with the champions through a door at the side of the room.

Before anyone could stop me, I stood from the table and made my way out of the dining hall. I didn't stop walking until I had made it to the Black Lake.

Technically students weren't allowed down here, but they never really enforced that rule. Still, I was surprised that I seemed to be the only one here.

I sat under a tree that sat just on the edge of the water.

I had been so worried about Cedric being chosen for the tournament. Now both he and Harry were going to have to participate in a competition where death is not unheard of. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I felt tears stinging in my eyes and wiped them away roughly.

"Foster," I heard someone say quietly. I looked up and saw Draco standing a few feet away. He had one hand in his pocket and the other behind his neck nervously. "You alright? I saw you run out of the dining hall. No one followed you out, so I figured that I should…" He let his voice trail off and then looked down at the ground. He seemed really nervous but also slightly frustrated.

"I'm fine," I said pathetically. "Thank you, Draco."

He smiled to himself before he looked back up at me. He didn't seem to know what to say, but that was alright. I felt comfortable around him, and I could tell that he knew it.

After several seconds in silence, he came to sit next to me. For the next few minutes we watched the surface of the lake, the mountains just past it and the trees swaying slightly in the breeze. Our arms just barely touched, but it felt nice.

Finally, Draco let out a deep breathe and turned to look at me again. "Are you sure you're alright, Emma?" I looked at him shocked. He had never used my first name before.

"No," I told him honestly. I let out a laugh but it was without humor. "Every year Harry finds some new way to put his life in danger. And Cedric couldn't be more thrilled that he was chosen to represent Hogwarts in a competition that borders on cruel. I'm worried."

Draco didn't say anything for minute. "As much as I hate to admit this, and I'll deny it if you tell anyone that I said it, but I think that he'll do fine."

"Really?"

He smiled. "Sure. I mean, how many times has he faced death and walked away like it was nothing? And you said it yourself that every year Potter finds some way to put himself in danger. And he's always turned up fine." I considered his words for a moment before nodding. He was right. "And might I point out," he continued with a sly smile. "That it isn't just his own life he's managed to put in peril."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Well if it means anything, I've always been more than willing to help."

"Oh yes. Magical stones guarded by enchantments and giant dogs, secret chambers housing unusually large serpents, and of course facing dementors in order to free wanted fugitives. Where do I sign up?" This time we both laughed.

"Well when you put it that way," I said, nudging him with my shoulder. He smiled at me and then turned back to look out at the water.

"Draco," I said quietly after a few more minutes. He hummed a reply. "Thank you for coming out to check on me."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Someone had to, right?"

I sighed and gave him a slight smile. "I'm glad it was you."

He nodded, but didn't seem pleased with my words. His eyes narrowed and he stood up. "I should go. I have to stop by the dormitories before classes start."

"Okay," I said slowly. "I'll see you later then."

He gave me one last nod before he turned and walked back up to the castle. I watched him walk away until he was no longer in sight and then turned back to the lake.

There was something about Draco that I didn't understand. He was completely rude and vial to everyone not in his immediate circle. The few times that he had been relatively civil towards me, we had been alone. It seemed that every time he discovered that he was being kind, he would correct himself and become more reserved. How could I be attracted to someone who acted that way? I couldn't. But at the same time, I couldn't be like my friends and bring myself to hate him. No matter what he did I found myself excusing him for his behavior time and time again.

I sighed heavily. Why did I even care? We weren't really friends and all of my friends hated him. Not that I could really blame them. The way that he acted towards everyone, you'd think that his father was the minister of magic himself.

Lucius Malfoy worked for the Ministry of Magic, and many people in the magical world had theories as to what he did in his free time. It was common knowledge that Mr. Malfoy had been a big supporter of the Dark Lord many years ago, and most speculated that he still held that alliance. Even I couldn't deny the possibility. I just hoped that Draco never ended up like his father. He was too…good for that.

Finally it was time for me to go to my classes. I decided that I didn't need my book bag today and just walked straight to Divination.

I was surprised when I saw Crabbe sitting at the back of the room alone since he usually sat with Draco. But I was even more surprised when Draco remained missing for the rest of the day. He wasn't in any of our classes and he hadn't come to lunch.

"Emma," I heard Ron call after me when I left the dining hall after dinner. I turned towards him and smiled.

"Hey, Ron. Where's Harry," I asked, looking behind him confused.

"With Hermione talking about that bloody tournament I suspect. But I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot." We started walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Well tomorrow my brother, Charlie, is coming in from Romania."

"The one who studies dragons, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, he sent me an owl earlier telling me to meet him at Hagrid's tomorrow after dinner. You want to come with me? I'd ask Hermione but she'll probably be with Harry."

"Sure," I said immediately. "I'd love to. But why didn't you ask Harry?"

He scoffed. "Like I'd ask that right foul git to do anything."

I sighed. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what are you going on about Ron?"

"Him putting his name in that goblet. He might have told his best friend about it."

"Ronald," I said sternly. "You know as well as I do that he didn't put his name in that goblet. He wouldn't do that. Besides, there was an age line in place."

"Whatever," he said dismissively. We had just gotten to the common room and were now standing in front of the dorms. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget, after dinner. Meet me in the courtyard?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure." He nodded before going into the dorms, and just after, Harry walked up the stairs. "Oh," I said as he turned and saw me. "Hello, Harry."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Were you just talking to Ron?"

"Uh, yeah. I was."

"Where are you meeting him tomorrow," he asked angrily.

"No where," I said defensively. "It doesn't matter." I could see him getting angry. "Why are you fighting?"

"Ron seems to have his own opinion on how my name got into that goblet. He thinks I did it. Like I'm some type of masochistic git." I knew that he was angry with Ron, but I also knew that it hurt him to be fighting with his best friend.

I stepped forward and hugged him, resting my head on his shoulder. "I promise he's going to see things straight. And if he doesn't then I'll be obliged to smack some sense into him." Harry tightened his arms for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"Thanks, Emma," he said with a smile before turning away and going into the boys' dorms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N./ **

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Nor do I own any of the characters (aside from Emma Foster and her life events) or any major story events. **

**Also, do not read this if you aren't interested in new characters. Seriously, I'm damn tried of complaints about Emma. Not to be rude, but if the story's summary includes a new character, what were you expecting? I hate to be mean, but it's annoying. **

**Another thing! This story is going to span over a six year time period. If it's boring now, I promise it gets way better. I just wanted to start the story when all of the characters were a you ng age so that you guys will be able to see how drastically the next six years changes them. Everything that happens in this story happens for a reason. **

**Be prepared for major plot twists and unexpected endings, because this story probably isn't headed in the direction that you think. Sure, things seem simple, and the drama seems petty now. But things will be taking a dark turn. **

**And lastly, there is a reason that this story is rated M. While the characters are for the most part young and innocent, that will change. I don't want to give anything away, but if you like stories that are unpredictable and complicated, then you'll like the direction I'm taking this in. **

**I'd like to thank those of you who have followed this story, and those of you who have read it all the way through so far. You guys are greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 5

The next night, after dinner I walked out to the courtyard, making sure that no one saw me. It was dark by now and everyone had already gone to their common rooms. Since it didn't look like Ron was here yet, I decided to sit down by my favorite tree.

I figured that now would be a good time to sort out my thoughts. I didn't like Draco. I couldn't. Not only that, but he hated me. He had spent the last four years tormenting me and even calling me "mud blood" when I was actually a pureblood. But it seemed like something was beginning to change. We weren't friends, not even close to it, but I could feel that something was shifting between us.

He was still that same Draco when we were around other people. His friends. But when they weren't around, and it was just us, he was actually half civilized. And yesterday he had actually called me Emma instead of Foster like he normally did. I just wish that I knew what it all meant.

"Emma," I heard Ron's voice whisper loudly. I had been so absorbed by my thoughts that I hadn't noticed him standing just a few feet away, hands in his pockets, waiting. "Let's go before a prefect comes by."

I nodded and got up quickly, falling into step beside him. "Where exactly are we going, Ron?"

He shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure actually. Charlie just said to meet him down at Hagrid's, and not to tell anyone."

I gave him a sideways glance and raised an eyebrow. "And I'm no one?"

He laughed and shrugged again. "Well I wasn't about to walk down there by myself."

"I suppose not," I said with a smile.

We didn't speak much for the rest of our walk, but instead enjoyed the silent walk. I had always enjoyed Ron's company. He kept things simple, and I liked that. But even now, as we made our way down to the groundskeeper's cottage, I could tell that something was on his mind. And I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"She didn't pick him over you," I said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you on about," he asked me, confused.

"Hermione. She didn't choose Harry over you." Realization hit him suddenly and he looked away from me quickly. I didn't miss the faint pink tone in his cheeks. "She's really worried about him. It's dangerous."

He sighed slightly, nodding. " I know that, Em. I do." We were getting close to Hagrid's when he stopped suddenly and turned to me. He crossed his arms over his chest. I knew instantly that he was in his "big brother" role. "I need to ask you something."

I gave him a confused look. "Of course. What is it?"

He looked at me and I could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes: anger, frustration, worry and… embarrassment? This couldn't be good.

"It's about Malfoy," he said briefly.

I dropped my gaze to my feet instantly. "Oh."

He sighed, as if that one word had confirmed all of his suspicions. "Em, I can't tell you what to do, or who to like. But I want to make sure that you're okay. That you aren't going to get hurt. And Malfoy? He enjoys hurting people. Just, can you tell me what's going on with you two? I feel like I'm going barmy."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "To be honest, I have no idea."

"What do you mean?"

This time I was the one who shrugged. "He's just so on and off all the time. One minute he's following me to make sure I'm okay and being completely sweet, and the next I'm a filthy mud blood that he can't be seen with."

He nodded and started walking again, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Malfoy is the kind of guy who cares more about what other people think about him than what he thinks of himself. Not to mention the fact that he's an arse."

I bit my lip and nodded, considering his words. Did Draco really care that much what his so called friends thought of him? Especially when they'd turned him into such a different person? I may not have known Draco outside of school, but I had seen those rare moments. So fleeting that I sometimes thought that I had imagined them. No one else seemed to notice when he would get lost in thought and smile, or when he would watch the birds flying above the courtyard or just outside our classroom windows. I knew that he wanted nothing more than to get away from this place. To see the world. It was something we both shared.

It never lasted long though. There was always something that shook him from his thoughts. It was those moments that made me pity him. I wanted nothing more than to know what he was thinking, who he really was.

"He's not an arse," I said matter-of-factly. I didn't give Ron a chance to respond, since we had just reached Hagrid's, I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

I was surprised when a vaguely familiar red headed boy answered the door. Or maybe boy was the wrong word. Man?

"Charlie," Ron exclaimed happily. He stepped forward and embraced his brother briefly.

"Who is this," Charlie asked, pointing to me. He didn't seem entirely happy that I had tagged along.

Since I had half stepped behind Hagrid at this point, Ron reached for my hand and pulled me forward, standing me just in front of him. "This is Emma Foster. A-" he paused for a few seconds before continuing. "A good friend of mine."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at Ron and smirked. "Thought I said not to mention this to anyone?"

Ron just shrugged, releasing my shoulders. "So what's this about?"

Suddenly, Charlie's face broke out into a huge grin. "I'm here to deliver the first task."

"Wait," Ron said seriously, eyes narrowed. "Are you talking about-"

"The TriWizard Tournament," I finished in a low voice.

Charlie looked at me and smiled. "Beauty and brains. Yes." He turned back to Ron and gave him a disapproving look. "That's what I wanted to show you."

"I didn't want to walk down here alone."

I was surprised when Charlie burst into a fit of laughter, but instantly understand when he spoke. "So you brought a girl?"

"Belt up," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Shall we head out then," Charlie asked, picking up a lantern and handing it to Hagrid.

"Hope you don't mind," Hagrid said to him. "But I'd like to bring Fang along with us. He hasn't gotten out much today I'm afraid."

"Can he walk beside me, Hagrid," I asked him hopefully. I had always loved Fang.

"Of course, Emma." He handed me a few of Fang's treats and then motioned for everyone to step outside.

"Come on, Fang," I called. Laughing when he bounded off of the large chair and loped to keep pace beside me. I slipped him a treat just as we made our way into the dark forest. Even with Hagrid's lantern, it was still hard to see. I pulled out my wand and pointed it in front of me. "Lumos." The area around me was instantly lit up and I made my way gracefully around the knotted roots and twigs.

"Where exactly are we going, Charlie," Ron asked, sounding slightly bored.

His brother laughed, but it sounded slightly nervous. "Oh, you'll know it when you hear it."

Ron gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged. And that's when we heard it. Or maybe it was the wrong word. When we heard them?

"Please tell me those aren't-" I was cut off when we stepped through a wall of shrubs and into the edge of a clearing.

"Dragons," Ron finished, his voice cracking. And I didn't blame him.

In the center were four very large wood and iron crates, each housing a very large, and angry dragon. There were teams of wizards trying to calm them, and some even attempting to chain the beasts down in their crates. I couldn't help but flinch every time I heard a roar or saw the sudden flash of flames. There was no doubt in my mind that these were not the domesticated sort of dragons. They were out for blood.

"Not too shabby, aye," Charlie asked us with a wide grin.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ron exclaimed. "They really expect anyone to be able to fight one of these things?"

"They aren't so bad," Charlie began. He was cut short when one of the dragons threw flames at a wizard who had attempted to chain him down. The man had just narrowly missed being turned into a giant candle, but the flames had caught a small grouping trees about twenty feet away. "Although, I will say that that Horntail is a piece of work."

I didn't have to turn to Hagrid and Ron to know that their faces held the same horrified expression that mine did.

"Ron," I said anxiously, unable to pull my eyes away from the sight in front of me. "We have to tell Harry. He has to know."

"I know," he replied quietly. I had no doubt that he was worried for his best friend. "I'll take care of it tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N./**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter! :) **

**Thank you to those of you who have followed! I'd also like to thank my best friend Alex who has greatly helped me with my writers block, not only on this story but with countless one's.**

**Read on! :)**

Chapter 6

The next day we were blessedly free of any classes. The students were taking a trip to Hogsmeade, which would be joined by the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons as well. Since Ron and Harry still weren't speaking, Hermione agreed to spend the day with Harry discussing the first task of the tournament, while Ron and I went to The Three Broomsticks for butter beers.

"So you did tell him didn't you," I asked Ron as we sat at a table sipping at our drinks. The pub was crowded with Hogwarts students.

He took a large sip of his butter beer. "Well, sort of."

"What do you mean, Ronald?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Look, I told Hermione to tell Harry that I was told by Seamus that Dean was told by Parvati that Hagrid is looking for him."

"What? Ron, that's complete rubbish. What are you even talking about?"

"Harry went to Hagrid's last night, and he brought him to see the dragons. So now he knows about the first task."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sometimes you are just completely mental." I took a sip of my drink and suddenly Ron's face, which had a moment ago held a smile, became very angry. "What is it?"

He nodded towards the back of the pub. "Malfoy."

I turned around to see Draco sitting at a table in the back corner of the pub with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise. They weren't too far away.

"Just keep your voice low," I said quietly. "The last thing we need is Draco over hearing us and an argument breaking out."

Ron gave me a disapproving look. "Why do you call him that? He only ever calls anyone by their last name. You should return the favor."

I sighed. "Have you ever heard the saying 'be the better person'? I call him Draco because it's his name. And anyway, it's not like we talk often or anything."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh really? So tell me, does he follow everyone out of the dining hall when they're upset?"

I looked down at my hands. "You noticed that, huh?"

"Everyone noticed, Em. No one wanted to say anything because you were upset about Cedric and Harry. What did you two talk about anyways?"

"Not much actually," I told him honestly. "We mostly just sat and watched the water at the lake."

"Aw, a romantic morning at the Black Lake," Ron said in a mocking tone.

"Belt up," I exclaimed loudly, reaching across the table and smacking him once on the arm.

"Ouch," he yelled loudly, causing several people sitting around us to look in our direction. Including Draco and his friends.

"Will you be quiet," I hissed at him. "Draco could hear you."

"And we wouldn't want that," he replied, rolling his eyes before taking another sip of butter beer.

I could still feel Draco's eyes on us, but decided to ignore it. Or at least try to. I shook my head. "I don't want anyone to hear you," I whispered furiously. "Do you think I want rumors circling that there is something between Draco and I?"

"No, I don't think you want rumors going about," he hinted suggestively.

"And pray tell, what do you mean by that?"

"I'm just suggesting that maybe if that were going around, that you wouldn't want it to just be a rumor."

I scoffed. "To that, I say, rubbish."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "So I suppose you don't mind if I tell you that Malfoy is watching you right now."

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "I know," I replied quietly, looking down.

Ron smiled triumphantly and drank down the rest of his butter beer. I just rolled my eyes at him, but kept my gaze down.

Was Ron right? Did I want a relationship with Draco? I couldn't. I wasn't even entirely sure if I thought he was a good person, he was so cryptic and vile to everyone. But was it a front? Did he only act that way so that people didn't get to know the real him? Or was everyone else right? Was he like his father?

For the rest of the day I pondered what Ron had said. I couldn't get myself to focus on anything else. Fred and George had joined us for a while, but sensing that my mind was elsewhere, they left Ron and I soon after.

The next few days past in a blur. I spent almost all of my time worried about either Harry or Cedric and the rest of it trying to figure out Draco. We'd had to sit next to each other four times by this point, and each time he acted the perfect gentlemen.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't accept that the way he acted in front of his friends was anything but rubbish. But for some reason, he seemed determined to stick with it. And I wasn't about to push him into acting a certain way because I thought it was right.

"Foster," I heard a familiar voice shout from behind me.

I smiled before turning around. "Hello, Fred," I said cheerfully.

He swung his arm around my shoulders. "You ready to see Diggory and Harry battle some dragons?"

I laughed nervously. "Hardly."

He laughed loudly before dropping his arm and taking my hand in his so that he could tow me along. "Well come on! The first task starts in ten minutes."

Since I was much shorter than him, I had to run to keep up with his long stride. "Will you please slow down, Fred? I'm going to trip over my own feet."

"I want to get good seats," he replied with a laugh.

It took us a few minutes to get to the make-shift arena on the edge of the school grounds, and by the looks of it, we were some of the last students to arrive. Despite the large buzzing crowd, I was able to locate Ron and George easily. I tugged Fred in their direction and we took our spots beside them.

"Hey, Foster," I heard someone call from the row behind me. I turned to find Dean and Seamus. "What do you suppose the first task will be," Dean asked with a grin.

"Dragons," I told him honestly. His smile dropped instantly.

"You can't be serious," he said incredulously.

"I wish I wasn't."

"Eh, don't worry about it," Seamus said with a shrug. "I've seen Potter get himself out of worse. What's a wee dragon?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his confidence in Harry. But he was right. Harry had certainly been through several dangerous scenarios. I just hoped that he'd be able to work his way out of this one.

"Bets, take your bets here," I heard two voices shout. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Fred and George.

"Will you two stop it," Ron said gruffly. It was easy to see that he was worried about Harry. They may be fighting, but they were still best friends.

I was just about to comfort him when I was startled by the sudden boom of a cannon.

The entire crowd started cheering, but I felt my stomach turn when I watched Cedric walk out. I found it difficult to watch as Cedric fought off his dragon and snatched up the golden egg that had been placed in the center of the arena. It wasn't as hard to watch Fleur and Viktor fight their dragons, but I still didn't like it. It was a very real possibility that one of them could get killed.

Finally, it was Harry's turn. The last cannon went off and Harry came walking into the arena. The crowd broke out into applause as he made his way to the center of the arena and the golden egg. The dragon was still no where to be seen but I began to get a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. And then it happened.

As Harry moved forward to grab the golden egg, the dragon appeared and swung at him with its monstrously horned tail. He was just able to jump out of the way and hide behind a large boulder before the dragon turned its head and angrily spat fire in his direction.

"Your wand," Hermione shouted frantically. "Harry your wand!"

He pointed his wand toward the sky and shouted," Accio Firebolt!"

I crossed my fingers and hoped that it worked.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N./**

**I do not own Harry Potter! Sadly. The only character in tis story that belongs to me is Emma Foster.**

**I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far! Things are going to be taking a turn for our characters soon enough so I hope that you guys are as excited as I am! **

**Leave me any comments you'd like! Just know that any reviews involving disapointment about an OC will be deleted, since it is mentioned in the summary. **

**Keep reading you amazing Potterheads! xo**

~Chapter 7~

Professor McGonagall stood at the center of the room while Mr. Filch dusted off what I assumed was a very old record player. The entire Gryffindor house was here. The boys all standing on one side of the room while the girls stood on the other.

The professor cleared her throat to call our attention and began speaking. "The Yule Ball has a been a tradition of the TriWizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the great hall for a night of well mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is first, and fore-most, a dance."

The room instantly broke out into whispers and groans.

"Can you believe it," Hermione whispered to me excitedly. "We'll actually get to have a dance."

I couldn't help but laugh. "It doesn't look as though the boys are too excited about it," I whispered back, gesturing towards the boys on the other side of the room who all looked a little less than comfortable.

"Silence," McGonagall called. "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling, band of baboons. Now to dance, is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight."

I saw Ron whisper something to Seamus and Harry before they began laughing quietly. And it didn't appear that McGonagall had missed it either. She turned her gaze to Ron before continuing.

"Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley," she said, walking towards him. "Will you join me please?" He stood hesitantly and followed her back to the center of the room. "Now," she continued. "Place your right hand on my waist."

I watched the horrified expression cross Ron's face and heard Fred and George whistle at him. "Where," he asked her, slightly mortified.

"My waist," she said exasperatedly. "And extend your arm." She helped him place his hands properly, and I began laughing when he glanced quickly at the door longingly. "Mr. Filch, if you please."

Mr. Filch started the record and McGonagall began to count out steps. "Everyone now."

The next week flew by, between classes, and shopping with Hermione and Ginny for our dresses for the Yule Ball.

"Well you have to go with someone," Hermione said to me. We sat together in the common room working on our Potions homework. "The ball is in less than a week."

"I just haven't found anyone I'd fancy asking yet," I told her with a shrug.

"But you've already been asked. Why didn't agree to go with any of those boys?"

I laughed. "I didn't know two of them and I'm positive that Cedric only asked me because he was too nervous to ask Cho. And I wanted them to go together."

"Well you can't go alone."

"Who are you taking then?"

She paused for a few seconds before answering me. "It's a surprise."

I raised an eyebrow at her but didn't push the subject any further. "Fine," I said finally, letting out a sigh. "I'll find someone to go with."

Instead of answering me, she just smiled and returned to her work.

Two days later I was walking to Divination after breakfast when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and instantly smiled.

"Blaise Zabini," I said, faking shock. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Mind if I walk to class with you?"

"Not at all." We began walking across campus when he started to fidget with his uniform. "Are you alright Blaise?"

"Fine," he said a little too quickly. I knew he was lying, but decided to let it go.

We stayed silent as we walked and I didn't mind. While Blaise and I weren't particularly good friends, he had always been pleasant towards me. I had always found him interesting too.

We had just made it to class when he turned toward me. "Are you going to the ball," he asked me quickly.

I smiled. "Of course."

He seemed a little disappointed by my answer but continued on anyway. "Do you have a date?"

I smiled widely. "Are you asking me to be your date?"

He looked down at his feet, refusing to meet my eyes. "Well only if you're up for it. I mean, if you're not then-"

"Yes.," I replied, interrupting him.

His head instantly shot up. "What?"

I smiled at him. "I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you, Blaise."

He grinned widely at me. "That's great. Grand. So we'll go together."

This time I laughed. "Don't forget," I said, jokingly.

"I won't, believe me." He gave me a wink before turning and walking over to his table where Goyle sat.

I didn't miss the fact that Draco sat beside Crabbe and that he had watched everything that had just happened between me and Blaise. I also didn't miss the expression of barely controlled anger he now wore.

Hermione sat beside me and I pulled my gaze away from Draco's. She dropped her books on the table in front of us and smiled at me.

"So," she said cheerfully. "I think I've found someone for you to take to the ball. We only have three days until-"

"That won't be necessary Hermione," I interrupted. She raised her eyebrows at me but her smile brightened.

"You've found someone to go with then?"

"I have. So you can stop trying to set me up with a date."

She just laughed. "Who are you bringing?"

I looked over at Blaise, who was already looking in my direction and smiled. He instantly returned my smile with one of his own and a wink.

"Zabini," Hermione asked shocked. "Emma, you must be joking."

"What? He's a perfectly nice guy. And it's not like I have to ask permission in order to go to the ball with someone."

She shook her head. "That isn't what I meant. Emma, he's really close friends with Malfoy. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I sighed in exasperation. "It's one night, Hermione. It isn't like I'm going to marry him or anything."

The next three days passed quickly and uneventfully. Before I knew it, I stood with Hermione and Ginny in the dorms getting ready for the ball.

"All I'm saying is that you should have asked him if you really wanted to go with him," I told Ginny earnestly as I helped her button up the back of her gown. "He and Ron didn't have dates until the last minute."

Ginny scoffed at me. "I'm sorry, Emma, but there is no way I could ask The Boy Who Lived to the school ball."

I just shrugged and turned to my own gown which was laid out on my bed. Hermione looked over at it and smiled. "It really is a beautiful gown, Emma. I just wish we knew where it came from. Or who for that matter."

"I told you already, Hermione. I have no idea. I just found it on my bed this morning. No note or anything."

"Well are you sure you should wear it?"

I looked up at the pale yellow dress that I had bought in Hogsmeade, and then back down at the deep blue velvet gown on the bed. They were complete opposites. The yellow gown was form fitting, but with a high neckline and a flowing skirt, while the blue velvet gown was much more revealing. It had a sweetheart neck line, corset bodice, and the skirt, while it did flow smoothly, was a bit more snug around the hip.

I smiled at Hermione. "I might as well. Someone must have gone through a lot of trouble to find it."

She gave me a disapproving look but only nodded as she began to slide her own dress on, the pink fabric going beautifully with her pale skin and mahogany ringlets.

It took only a few minutes for me to pull the dress on and for Ginny to tie the corset for me.

"Wow," she said with a grin. "Emma, that dress makes you look… hot." She started laughing and gestured for me to turn towards the mirror.

"She's right," Hermione replied, stepping up next to me so that both of our reflections showed.

The contrast between the two of us was striking. Hermione's soft pink dress reflected everything that she was perfectly: beautiful, soft, smart, with just a dash of attitude. My entire look seemed to scream "sexy". The corset did well to show off the decent amount of cleavage I had without being too promiscuous, my waist was well defined, the skirt hugging tight at the flare of my hips before flowing smoothly to sit just an inch off the ground.

I smiled, pulling my black heels on.

"Shall we," I asked the girls with a wink.

This was going to be a night to remember.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N./**

**Hey Potterheads! So I am really excited about this chapter. It isn't nearly the most important, but it adds a little something special. I hope you all like it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, or any main events in this story, aside from Emma Foster and her life. **

**I'd like to give a shout out to all of my readers and to those of you who have followed and favorited this story. You guys are so great! And I'd love to hear your opinions! I have been planning the outcome for this story for months now, and it's practically all written in a series of messy notes in a little notebook I carry everywhere. But I'd like to hear your guesses on where this story is headed! So, if you'd like to shoot me your opinion, you can leave a review here or even send me a private message!**

**And lastly! A special shout out to Alexxinwonderland. This woman is my life (in the most non creepy way possible). She has been the most supportive best friend I could ever ask for. And if you guys are at all interested in The Hunger Games, she is writting a fabulous fan fiction, so check her out! **

**I'll go now! Read on, you readers! xo**

~Chapter 8~

I made my way through the corridors with Ginny, since Hermione still wasn't finished getting ready, the two of us had elected to go ahead to the ball and meet her there.

The first person I noticed in the large group of people was Harry, speaking quietly to Professor McGonagall.

"I'm going to go and find Neville," Ginny said to me, speaking up slightly so that I could hear her over the many other voices in the room.

I only nodded and watched her disappear into the group in front of me before I pushed myself forward, moving toward Harry.

"Emma," he called out, almost questioningly. Almost like he didn't recognize me.

I finally made it over to him and smiled. "Hello, Harry. Where's Ron?"

He looked me up and down, shocked, before answering. "He's already gone in. You look… beautiful."

I smiled brightly and gave him a wink. "Thanks. Will you let me know if you see Blaise?"

He began nodding when I felt a hand snake around my waist. "That won't be necessary," a familiar voice said just behind me.

I turned around, having to look up to meet his brown eyes. "There you are," I said with a laugh.

" You look amazing, Emma," he said warmly, trying to make it not too obvious that he was checking me out. I loved this dress. "Shall we," he asked, offering me his arm to take.

"Of course," I replied, taking Blaise's arm and letting him lead me into the Great Hall. I couldn't deny that even now, I was a little uncomfortable with the entire idea of dancing in front of other people, especially with a boy. But I put on my most indifferent mask, and tried to make myself look more confident.

I had to admit that I was more than slightly impressed with how transformed the room was. Everything looked as though it were covered in a thin layer of either snow or ice. There was an enchantment placed on the ceiling that made it appear to be the night sky during a snow fall, the floors were polished to a soft white, a large empty area stood at the center of the room and I assumed that it played the purpose of a dance floor, and white clothed tables dotted the surrounding area.

"This is amazing," I said quietly. Blaise nodded in agreement as he scanned the room. "I believe McGonagall said that the champions would be having the first dance any minute."

"Yes, I think I heard that too," he said, looking down at me and smiling. I was about to ask him why he was looking at me like that when something caught my attention.

"Look, Blaise, here they come." I pointed just behind him and he turned around, watching with me as the four champions and their dates moved to the dance floor. I felt as though my eyes were going to pop out of my skull. "That lying bookworm," I all but shouted as I watched Hermione walk past me on the arm of the one and only Viktor Krum.

"What," Blaise asked, obviously entertained by my little outburst.

"She told me that she wasn't coming with anyone important. I assumed that she meant she'd be attending with Harry."

He nodded. "It would seem that Potter came with one of those twins."

As everyone watched the champions move to the center of the room and begin to dance, I couldn't sake the feeling that someone was watching me. It didn't feel threatening in anyway, but actually a little comforting. It made me a bit less nervous than I had been a few minutes ago.

"Would you care to dance," Blaise asked me quietly. I hadn't noticed until now that other couples had begun to join the champions.

"I'd love to," I responded immediately, giving him a grin which he returned.

Blaise led us onto the dance floor before he pulled me a bit closer, putting one hand at my waist and taking one of my own in his other. I had to give him credit, he was actually a very well off dancer.

We stayed on the dance floor for a few more songs before Blaise announced that he was going to get us something to drink and he brought me to sit at a table where I noticed both Ron and Harry sitting at, looking rather down.

"Are you boys alright," I asked, taking the seat in between them.

"Just peachy," Ron responded sarcastically, resting is chin in one of his hands on the table. Harry didn't say anything. "Where's your date run off to?" I didn't miss the slight hint of venom in his voice, but I chose to ignore it.

"He's gone to get something to drink."

When neither boy said anything, I decided that it would be a good time to take in the many other couples that were on the floor. The girls all wore beautiful gowns in too many designs and colors for me to begin to categorize, while the boys for the most part all wore black dress robes. Two people in particular stood out to me. Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy.

I watched them as they danced together on the edge of the dance floor. I didn't miss how closely Pansy was pushing herself against Draco, and it made me cringe slightly. I regretfully observed how nice she actually looked tonight in her silver, form fitting gown with the low neckline which still managed to look classy, her hair artfully pinned up. I smiled to myself when my eyes landed on Draco. His dress robes where basic black, like the other boys, yet somehow managed to look not only more expensive but also better than those of any other boy in the room. He looked really good. Almost too good.

I felt my stomach knot up in what, if it wasn't in reference of Draco Malfoy, I would have said was jealousy. Yet I couldn't pull my eyes away.

Pansy laughed while Draco whispered something to her. He pulled her slightly closer as they turned in time with the music.

"Are you okay, Emma," Harry asked me suddenly.

"Fine," I said quietly. I cleared my throat, trying to make my voice sound stronger. "Why do you ask?"

His eyes flickered to where mine had just been before he answered. "Well you were just watching Malfoy and Parkinson and you look like you want to burst into tears."

I let out a laugh. He had no idea how dead on he was. "I'm fine, Harry," I lied easily. " Tired maybe, but otherwise I'm alright. I was just spaced out."

"Okay," he replied, obviously not believing me, but letting it go.

I looked back to the dance floor to find that I wasn't the only one who's eyes had wondered. I felt myself tense slightly when my eyes met his bright blue ones, and then relaxed when he smiled slightly. But the feeling was quickly shattered when Pansy suddenly stood a little higher and kissed Draco.

I looked away quickly and stood up, turning away from the sight. Harry and Ron both looked at me curiously. "I'm going to look for Blaise," I said lamely, before walked away quickly and out of the Great Hall.

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I wanted to get away from that ball. Far away. I felt bad about leaving Blaise there, but I could apologize later.

As I walked through the corridors, I made up my mind to go up to the astronomy tower. It had been months seen I'd gone up there and it was a great place to think.

I carefully made my way up the winding staircase, having to lift the front of my gown slightly to walk up the steps. As I suspected, the tower was empty, along with my favorite window. I made my way over to it and perched myself on the window sill.

I hadn't actually wanted to go to the ball. It just seemed like going was the right thing to do. But now I wished I had just stayed in the dorms.

I pulled my shoes off and dropped them on the floor next to me, then moving to pull the single pin that was holding my curls up and let them fall down around me like a curtain.

Why was I so upset? Watching Pansy throw herself like that at Draco had actually hurt. Like she was trying to throw it in my face that she had him. But what did I care? Draco and I weren't even friends. Not only that, but his mood swings were giving me severe whiplash. It was frustrating. It would be so much easier if I could just hate him. If I could just look at him and feel nothing but distaste and scorn.

It wouldn't be hard. He was arrogant, and selfish, and cowardly. He was cruel to others and only befriended people when he thought he could get something from them. And yet, here I was. Defending him when others said anything offensive of him. Why?

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming up the stairwell of the tower and turned my head to see who it was. I laughed when he reached the last step.

"Of course," I said, sounding slightly hysterical. " Of course, it would be you."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Not enjoying the party then," he asked me, obviously amused.

I laughed again, but it was without humor. "What do you want, Draco?"

He scratched the back of his neck and put his other hand in one of the pockets of his dress robes. "I had to get away from that damned ball."

I raised an eyebrow in question. "Get away from the ball or Pansy?"

This time he was the one to laugh. "Observant," he said quietly. He walked over to the windowsill and leaned up against the wall on the other side. "What are you doing up here? And don't tell me Blaise was getting on your nerves."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Blaise get on someone's nerves? As if that could ever happen. "No… No, I just wanted to think about a few things. Or, one thing really."

He smirked at me. "Care to share?"

"Not tonight," I told him honestly. "But thank you for asking."

He narrowed his eyes for a moment, as if he realized suddenly that he was being civil and opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him. "You know, it's okay to be nice to me, Draco. There's no one around."

He flinched slightly and I knew why. He took my statement for what I had meant it as, a subtle suggestion that he was shallow enough to care what everyone thought about him. "I suppose it is," he said after a minute, watching me carefully.

"Pansy looked beautiful tonight," I said quietly, not meeting his eyes, but watching the water of the Black Lake from my seat.

I could feel his eyes searching my expression for something before he answered. "She did," he replied quietly. "Though not as well as some others."

I nodded. "That's true. There were a lot of beautiful girls there tonight. Especially from Beauxbatons."

He sighed, slightly frustrated. "That isn't what I meant, Emma."

I looked over at him, about to ask him what he meant when I realized that, though I hadn't heard him, he had somehow managed to move a lot closer than he was before. Now he was only about a foot away from me.

I met his eyes slowly and felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Did he mean… me?

He smiled slightly. "You look beautiful, Emma. Especially now." He reached forward and twirled a stray lock of hair around is finger, the spiral bouncing back when he released it.

He came a step closer but stopped there.

"Why is it," I asked him quietly. "That every time I think about you, you have a way of popping up suddenly?"

He smiled at me, making me blush. "You were up here thinking of me?" I didn't respond and his smile grew.

I watched as he held a hand out to me and raised an eyebrow in question. "Come back to the ball with me and have a dance?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Not at all," he replied, and I could tell by his expression that he was completely serious. "I promise to act the perfect gentleman."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Now that might just be a challenge," I told him with a laugh, but took his hand anyway, grabbing my shoes in the other and slipping them on.

It felt strange to be holding Draco's hand. It was cooler than mine, but not at all unpleasant. In fact, if I was being honest with myself, it felt nice. I let him lead me all the way back to the Great Hall and to the dance floor.

To say that we attracted a few curious glances would have to be the understatement of the century. The only thing that could have drawn more attention to us would have been a spotlight.

"Don't think about them," Draco said suddenly, surprising me. Wasn't he the one who usually cared what everyone thought? Now, as he put a hand at my waist and took one of my own in his other, pulling me closer, it seemed that he was throwing caution to the wind. I liked this side of him.

As a new song began, Draco led us in a serious of twirls and steps and I had to admit that I was more than a little impressed with the amount of skill and even… grace that he had.

After a few minutes, most people seemed to find more interesting things to hold their attention.

"You see," Draco asked, now close enough to whisper into my ear. I shivered, but it wasn't caused by the cool air. "They've already forgotten."

I pulled back only slightly, so that I could meet his eyes. "And I won't."

He flashed me a grin and pulled me closer again. I could have stayed there forever. In fact, a part of me actually wanted to. I couldn't deny that I enjoyed standing this close to Draco, feeling his chest rising and falling with each breath he took as he moved us gracefully around the floor. I didn't care that people could probably, were probably, watching our every move. Nothing seemed to matter.

Only… That wasn't right. It couldn't be right. Not with Malfoy. Not at the Yule Ball. And certainly not when we were so close, just a heartbeat away really. What was happening? I didn't know. It was like everything that I knew had been turned around. Draco Malfoy, the boy who had always hated me, taunted me throughout our years at school together, was holding me close. As if he wanted to… And I was letting him?

As if he sensed the change in my demeanor, he slowed our turns and pulled back slightly. "Is something the matter?"

I felt my eyebrows come together as I tried to put my thoughts together, bringing us to a full stop in the center of the dance floor. "Yes," I answered him truthfully, though hesitantly.

He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. Even in my confused state I had to acknowledge how adorable he looked when he did that. "And what would that be?"

I moved my hands to his chest, as if to keep him from moving forward, which he didn't. His hands moved to wrap around my waist, as if he was determined to not let me leave.

"You hate me," I stated, my tone clearly conveying my confusion.

He laughed outright. "And when exactly have I ever said that?"

"You never had to. I can tell, Draco. You've spent the past four years tormenting me, and trying to make my life miserable."

He frowned at me. "Well that was before," he said lamely. As if that answer was suppose to clear everything up.

"Before what, Draco?"

Suddenly he shook his head with frustration. " Why do you always call me that?"

I gave him a perplexed look. "Call you what?"

"Draco."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Well that is your name isn't it?"

" You're the only person besides Mother and Pansy who does. But they do it because they feel that we are close enough that they can care about me. So why do you?"

His tone didn't suggest that he was hinting at anything. Only that he was genuinely curious. And though I didn't appreciate the subject change, I didn't want to lie to him.

"Is it so impossible for you to believe that I care too," I asked him, meeting his eyes dead on.

He smiled so slightly that I wasn't really sure if I had actually seen it before his expression became serious again. He didn't say anything.

I watched him for what felt like a few minutes before I broke the silence. "So we'll be friends then?"

This time, he did smile, one of those rare, real smiles that I loved. "We're friends."

I heard the bells of that clock tower chime loudly, signaling that it was now midnight, and officially Christmas.

"Would you look at that," Draco said in a low voice, drawing my attention to follow his gaze just above us.

"Mistletoe," I asked him, my voice almost too quiet for even me to hear.

He leaned forward until his forehead just barely touched mine, and my breath stopped. "Happy Christmas, Emma," he whispered, his warm breath feeling every bit inviting.

He was going to kiss me. I knew he was. So why wasn't I pushing him back? Telling him to go and snog Pansy? Was it okay for him to kiss me? We were friends now after all, and we'd been caught under mistletoe. It would have been customary for him to kiss me, even just briefly. But something told me that it wouldn't just be a quick kiss.

And here he was, so close, pulling me even closer to him, if that was possible. My eyes had drifted closed, as suspected his had as well, but I could still sense his lips just out of reach. And in that moment I realized two things.

The first was that Draco Malfoy, that arrogant, self important, egotist, wanted to kiss me. He had let his always present walls of ice down. He had made the first move tonight, not me. He had followed me up to the astronomy tower, asked me dance, pulled me closer, and was now leaning in to kiss me. And though it was happening, it was difficult for me to process.

And the second thing that I realized, and maybe even the vastly more important, was that I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to feel his lips against mine, to feel his fingers tangle in my hair. It was almost as if I needed it in that moment.

His lips just barely touched mine, and I felt myself fall into him just slightly.

"Emma," someone called, instantly shattering the moment.

I heard Draco curse under his breath as I pulled away from him and turned to face Blaise.

He was eyeing Draco and I suspiciously, as if he somehow suspected what had been about to happen, though I knew that he probably hadn't seen anything. I had no doubt that my cheeks were probably slightly pink and my eyes probably reflected some of the overwhelmed emotions I'd been feeling.

"There you are," he said to me, sounding slightly worried. " I've been trying to find you for a while."

"I'm sorry, Blaise," I told him earnestly. "I was just having a dance with Draco." I turned to look at the subject of my explanation, only to find that he was gone. "Oh, he must have gone to find Pansy," I said lamely, feeling a little put out.

Blaise nodded, giving me a smile. "Shall we have one more dance for the night?"

I forced my own smile and took his arm. "Of course," I replied, letting him lead me into a new dance, though I couldn't seem to let myself enjoy it.

...

After the ball, I had let Blaise walk me up to the fourth floor corridor, where I had politely said goodnight, and given him a kiss on the cheek before sending him off and going into the Gryffindor common room. There were a few students sitting by the fire and talking excitedly about there dates and how amazing the night had been. I didn't bother to stop and chat with them. While I did find tonight rather enjoyable, it had only been in small part of my date.

I went straight to my dorm room which was still empty and immediately began to dress for bed, sliding my gown off carefully and hanging it, and replacing it with a pair of muggle winter pajamas my mother had sent me for the cooler weather and pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

I felt exhausted suddenly, as I laid myself down and pulled the covers over me.

"Happy Christmas, Draco" I whispered to myself as I allowed sleep to overtake me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N./**

**Hey Potterheads! So I still don't own the rights to any of the characters of events in Harry Potter... I can not wait for future chapters!**

**I hope that you guys are enjoying the story so far! And buckle up for a wild ride!**

**I'm sorry to say that because there is so much going in RL (exciting and otherwise) I haven't been able to write as much as I'd like. But I'll be picking up the pen again soon!**

**Shout out to all of my reterning readers, as well as those of you who have just joined this adventure. Get comfortable guys, because it's just beginning. **

**Read on! x - Ri**

~Chapter 9~

The next week that it took for term to resume was frightfully boring. Nothing of consequence happened, unless you counted the fact that I had not seen Draco once. And that included meals. It seemed like he was trying his best, and succeeding very well, to ignore me.

_Aren't we friends, _I thought bitterly to myself as I walked into Divination with Hermione. Why would he suddenly not want to talk to me? Could it be because of that near almost-kiss?

I felt myself blush as I thought about how close he had gotten, and how I'd actually wanted it to happen. Did I still?

I let my eyes scan the room from my seat until they found a blonde head of hair at the back of the room. Big surprise, he wasn't even looking up from his parchment. Only, he seemed to be focusing on it awfully hard. I watched him sit there, quill in hand, but for several minutes he didn't make a move to write anything. His thoughts were obviously elsewhere.

"Emma," Hermione hissed beside me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What," I asked her, irritated.

"Are you alright," she asked me in a hushed tone. "You seem really distracted." She paused for a few seconds to study my expression. "And a little pink."

I instantly felt my already warm face heat up more. "I'm fine." Though I didn't want to be rude to Hermione, I wanted her to stop asking me questions, so I made sure that my tone rang with finality.

She gave me a puzzled look but immediately recovered, turning to her own parchment and furiously scribbling something down.

I looked down at my own parchment to find it just as it had been an hour ago when class started, completely empty. My thoughts were racing much too quickly for me to focus on the notes that Professor Trelawney had the class copying.

I hadn't been able to think of anything besides that damned ball for about a week and it was starting to really mess with my head, even interfering with my sleep. I knew that everyone had noticed. Noticed how tired I looked now, how I never seemed to be able to focus on much of anything before I'd get lost in thought, and how I hardly ate at meals because I was so distracted.

Hermione nudged me suddenly, almost making me jump out of my chair. It seemed that class was over and students were filing out of the room. "Come on, Emma. We have to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

I noticed Draco lingering at the back of the room, presumably for me to leave first. "You go ahead, Hermione. I want to check something."

"Are you sure," she asked doubtfully, following my gaze to Draco before it came back to me. I knew that she was confused as to why I wanted to stay and talk to Malfoy, but I didn't care.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said firmly. "I'll meet you in class."

She nodded quickly before rushing out of the room.

"You know that we could be late to class," Draco asked me, a perfect mask of indifference on his face, though I knew he felt uncomfortable as he walked slowly toward me.

"I don't care about that," I said dismissively, ignoring the raised eyebrow he gave me. "I have to talk to you."

"Do you now," he asked, slightly amused. I found myself instantly irritated. I'd never met anyone who could be the cause of so many emotions within such a short period of time.

"Yes," I said instantly, not letting him see how annoyed I was. "You've been ignoring me."

"So? Is that a crime?"

"Well I'd like to know why, if you don't mind explaining."

"As it so happens, I do mind."

"Damn it, Draco," I fumed. I didn't miss his smirk and knew that he was bating me on purpose. So I decided to get the point in an attempt to throw him off balance. "What the bloody hell was that stunt you pulled at the ball?"

He looked at me amused, enjoying my annoyance. "What stunt?"

"You were going to kiss me."

"Yes, I was. What's your question?"

I looked at him in disbelief. Was he seriously going to openly admit that he had been about to kiss me? "Well-" I couldn't get my thoughts straight. This was all too much. " Well, we're suppose to be friends now," I said lamely.

He looked at me confused, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes, we are."

"So stop ignoring me!"

He sighed, having the nerve to look, almost bored. "Anything else, Emma?"

I felt my stomach flutter when he said my name. What the hell was wrong with me? "No," I said through gritted teeth. "No, that's it."

"Well then, if you'll excuse me," he said, walking past me. I didn't turn around to watch him leave, so I hadn't expected him to stop in the doorway and speak again. " And by the way, I won't forget either," he said so quietly, I was sure that I had imagined it. But before I could turn around and ask him to repeat himself, he was gone. What had he meant by that?

...

"Harry, you told me that you'd figured out the egg weeks ago," Hermione fumed from her seat beside me.

We were sitting in the common room after breakfast, waiting for the carriages to leave for Hogsmeade.

"The next task is in a few days," she continued, clearly frustrated.

"Really, Hermione," he asked sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed."

"Well you are trying to figure it out aren't you?"

"What's that suppose to mean," I asked her, my eyes narrowing. Why would Harry intentionally not try to figure out the damned egg?

She rolled her eyes, but otherwise ignored me. " I just mean to say that these tasks are meant to test you. Almost to the point they're cruel. And well," she looked at Harry hesitantly. "I'm scared for you."

"Well don't worry about me," Harry said gruffly. He stood suddenly, picking up his egg, which he carried with him everywhere these days, and started to walk towards the common room door. "I'm going for a walk. See you at the carriages."

...

After breakfast, the morning before the second task, Harry suggested that he and I go down to see Hagrid and I was actually excited by the idea. It had been a few weeks since I had gone down to see the gamekeeper and I always enjoyed his company.

I had a feeling though that Harry was in desperate need of a distraction. The second task was tomorrow and Harry still hadn't figured out his egg. We were all worried about him. It didn't help that he was so stressed out that I could practically feel the tension rolling off of him in waves as we walked through the courtyard.

"Why so tense, Potter," I heard Draco sneer from just ahead of us. I was able to locate him quickly, sitting precariously on a tree branch, Crabbe and Goyle standing just below him. I shot him a warning look which he saw, but ignored. "My father and I have a bet going you see? I don't think you're going to last ten more minutes in this tournament. He disagrees," he said, jumping down from his perch and taking a step forward. " He thinks you won't last five." He and his lackeys started laughing.

Harry surged forward suddenly in anger, and I grabbed his arm before he could do anything he regretted. " I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy," he spat, shaking me off and giving Draco a shove. "He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic." And without another word he turned away and began walking.

"Pathetic," Draco asked angrily, his hand moving instantly to his wand. I gave him a horrified look as he pointed it at Harry's retreating figure.

"Oh no you don't sonny," a new voice shouted, and I turned to see Professor Moody with his own wand pointed at Draco. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned." Not sure what he meant by that, I turned back to Draco, who was now gone. In the place he had just stood was a ferret. The same pale blonde as his hair.

While I wanted to laugh, because quite frankly he did deserve it, I could only feel horror as the professor used his wand to toss the ferret in the air repeatedly. A crowd of students had gathered, among them I noted Harry with a smug smile. I frowned at him before turning my attention back to the now terrified animal.

"Professor Moody," Professor McGonagall shouted, running up to the scene. "What are you doing?"

"Teaching," Moody replied in a gruff voice.

"Is that.. Is that a student," she asked horrified.

"Technically it's a ferret," he said. He stopped tossing the poor creature for a moment only to walk it over to Crabbe and drop it down his pants.

The boy immediately began to squeal. I watched in a mixture of horror and amusement as Goyle walked straight up to him and put his hand down his friends pants, trying to grab Draco, only to retract it immediately in pain. Did Draco bite him?

I let out a little laugh, though the situation was hardly funny.

After a few seconds, the ferret climbed down the leg of Crabbe's pants and back to the ground. I moved forward instinctively and picked up the small creature, holding him gently, but firmly since he was trying squirm away.

"Alastar," Professor McGonagall said sternly. "We never use transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that."

"He may have mentioned it," Moody said.

"You will do well to remember it," she said coldly. She waved her arms at the students who still lingered nearby, signaling for them to go back to whatever activities they had been doing before. Moody rolled his eyes at the professor before he walked off, signaling for Harry to follow him. I was about to follow along when McGonagall called my attention. "Miss Foster?"

"Yes, professor," I asked her politely.

"Will you please take, Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing immediately and have Madam Pomfrey take a good look at him? Human transfiguration can be a nasty business."

I looked down, almost forgetting that I was still holding Draco in my hands. While the idea of letting him remain a ferret for a while did peek my interest, I knew that he had endured enough humiliation for one day.

"Of course, Professor," I said with a smile, before turning and heading toward the infirmary.

The corridors weren't too busy today as it was Saturday and most of the students were probably still in the breakfast hall eating, or just relaxing. I still felt odd walking around with a ferret who was clearly uncomfortable in my grasp.

I lifted him up and faced him towards me so that his bright blue eyes met my green ones. Even as a ferret he seemed to be able to pull off that angry and scornful look. I sighed.

"I'm not going to say that you didn't deserve it. You shouldn't have pushed Harry the way that you did. And you certainly shouldn't have tried to curse him with his back turned. It was hardly honorable, Draco." He tried to squirm violently, obviously angry with my little speech, but I didn't release him. "Please just listen to me," I pleaded, waiting for him to stop wiggling. He finally did when he realized that he couldn't get free. "I said you deserved it, not that it was right. Professor Moody had absolutely no right to do what he did… and I'm sorry."

He looked at me puzzled for a moment as if to ask me why I was apologizing. "I should have tried to stop him," I said quietly. "Or interfered. Or something. And then Harry had the nerve to be pleased with the whole situation. And believe me when I say that he'll hear my opinion on that later today." I sighed, lowering him again as I entered the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey looked up and smiled when she saw me standing at the doorway. "Good morning, Miss Foster. Is something that matter?"

"Yes, actually," I told her, walking over to the closet empty bed and placing Draco on it carefully. I also made sure to drew the curtain before any of the other students in the room could see what had happened.

"What might that be, dear," she asked, glancing to the ferret and then back to me.

I looked over at Draco who was sitting on the bed, looking a mixture of annoyed and extremely embarrassed. I gave him a reassuring smile. "Draco, here, has had a little transfiguration accident," I told the nurse quietly.

Her eyes widened. "Do you mean to tell me that this is Mr. Malfoy," she asked shocked. I nodded. "Very well, Miss Foster. Wait here," she insisted, as she turned and walked off.

I sat on the bed with my hands in my lap, turning so that I could watch Draco who was already looking at me curiously.

I smiled to myself. "You know, I always loved the color of your hair." He tilted his head slightly, considering my words, and I felt myself blush. Did I really say that out loud? To a ferret?

"Here we are," Madam Pomfrey announced, coming back with a large bottle and a small medicine cup. "Okay Foster. I just had a first year come in with what looks like a right nasty case of measles. So I'm afraid you'll have to play nurse for Mr. Malfoy."

I nodded. "I can do that."

"Great," she said happily, handing me the bottle and the cup. "Make sure he drinks two cups of this and no less. Once he's back to his human form he'll need to stay for about an hour before he can leave.

"Okay. Got it. Two cups and one hour," I repeated back to her. Satisfied that I knew what to do, she gave me and Draco a parting smile before leaving and closing the curtain again. "Well this shouldn't be too bad," I told him, measuring out the right amount of medicine into the little cup and placed it on the bed next to him. "Drink up."

He gave me an odd look but began to lap at the little cup. I could tell by his expression that it couldn't have tasted anywhere near good. But I also knew that he had no desire to stay a ferret either. I waited for him to finish the first cup before I poured the second. He drank it much more quickly than the first, presumably to get it over with. I was shocked however, when he immediately began to shift back into his human form. And it only took all of thirty seconds for the change to take place.

I smiled to myself again. "Much better," I said under breath.

"Well I have to say, you'd make a good nurse, Foster," Draco said calmly, his voice a bit hoarse. I realized that this was the first time I had ever seen him completely relaxed, and I had a suspicion it had something to do with his medicine.

"Well you are a fairly good patient," I replied, giving him a half smile which he returned.

"Thanks for that by the way," he said, nodding his toward the curtain.

I shrugged. "Couldn't have you getting any more embarrassed. Besides, what are friends for?" He only nodded, his eyes narrowing as he got lost in thought. "Well we have an hour before you'll be fit to leave. Is there anything you'd like to do that would help pass the time?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and put his hands behind is head, leaning back. He gave me that sly look that I had learned to become suspicious of, and I knew that I probably wouldn't enjoy his answer. "Well, there's plenty of things that I'd like to do," he stated suggestively. "But none of which would be appropriate for a school infirmary. Even with the curtains drawn."

I felt myself go completely red as I thought of what he was implying. I quickly shook off the embarrassed emotions and rolled my eyes at him. "Please. I'm not Parkinson. You're going to have to do a bit better than that."

He shook his head, but was still looking at me like he knew something I didn't. "Like I'd want to go there." I just rolled my eyes again. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "So you and Blaise, huh?" His tone sounded bitter but his expression gave nothing away. Typical.

"What are you talking about," I asked, not all that politely.

"I heard the two of you are an item now," he said coolly. He didn't sound happy at all.

"We're friends," I replied shortly, my eyes narrowing. Why did he care? "What's it matter to you?"

"Oh, it doesn't," he said easily. "I was just thinking that it can't be easy having all of these men to keep track of. As your friend, I worry."

I knew that he meant for the statement to strike a nerve, but I didn't know if he meant for me to get as angry as I actually was. "What the hell are you on about, Draco?"

"Well, the way I hear it, you've been spending your nights in more than one bed. Apparently you have Potter, one of the Weasleys, and Zabini on the hook."

"What are you trying to say, Malfoy," I hissed between my teeth. I didn't want to admit that his words had stung.

"I think he's trying to say that you're a slag," a familiar, and obnoxious voice said behind me. I didn't have to turn to know that it was Parkinson.

"Are you alright, Draco," she asked, walking straight over to him, and planting her lips on his before he could answer.

I almost gagged. "And I think on that note, I'll leave the two of you rip each other's clothes off," I seethed, not sparing either of them another look as I left.

Parkinson turned back to me and smiled. " You're just jealous," she said in a taunting voice.

I glanced at Draco who didn't seem thrilled to have her there, but was smirking at me anyway, obviously entertained by her statement. "Absolutely not," I said blankly, before turning away from them. I had just enough time to see Draco's smirk disappear, and a frown to take its place.

I couldn't help the frown that appeared on my face as I made my way back to the Gryffindor common rooms. Why did he have to act like that? He was perfectly civil one moment, and then King of the Wankers the next. We were supposed to be trying to be friends now, weren't we? So why did he always pull stunts like this? And where in hell did he hear that rubbish about Harry, one of the Weasleys and Blaise?


End file.
